


And the Wheel of Doom

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, More Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Flynn Carsen is persuaded to ride what he calls 'The Ferris Wheel of Doom', he's terrified, but it turns out to be a better experience than he could've expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Wheel of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an OTP prompt that was based at a theme park and I got to thinking and this happened. I don't really do AUs so I hope it works. (In case you're wondering, yes I have gotten distracted from my Shipathon WIP. Oops.) Happy reading!

"Mind if I join you?" Flynn asked the blonde sitting in the Ferris wheel carriage. "All the others are taken."

"No problem," she smiled. _Woah_. Even through his fear and anxiety Flynn couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, especially when she smiled. He returned the expression and sat down beside her, the ride attendant coming up to them a few seconds later to ensure their carriage was secure before he returned to his control booth and started the ride. "So, how come you're on here alone?" she asked as the carriage jolted before moving backwards in an anti-clockwise direction, the motion immediately making Flynn's stomach churn. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no problem," Flynn attempted another smile before he glanced to the side, seeing everyone and everything below them gradually become smaller. "I uh, my friends down there dared me. They said I'm too afraid of all the rides and that I probably wouldn't even be able to step foot onto this ride," he told her, finally meeting her gaze again. _She had really pretty eyes too._

"I see. And _are_  you afraid of the rides?" She seemed curious more than anything. Definitely didn't look like she was about to tease him. There was something about the way she was looking at him that made Flynn trust her. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Uh, yeah," he confessed, blushing a little. 

"Okay," she nodded, apparently just accepting it as a piece of information and not a character flaw. "Well, if you freak out at any point, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks. Um, if _you_  don't mind _me_  asking, how come you're riding solo?"

"I came with a friend, she loves places like this. She has...a unique mind and she loves science so she uses them to calculate how to win games. Plus she never really got to go to fairs and stuff growing up so she kind of releases her inner child when we do come here. I went to get me a coffee and her cotton candy but by the time I got back to the stall she was at she'd disappeared. I figured this was the best way to find her," she shrugged.

"Logical," Flynn commented, impressed. "Good plan."

"Thanks. Also, I love the view."

She stared out across the park, the whole area illuminated under the night sky, the lights so bright they masked the natural beauty of the stars above, though in some way they were their own kind of beauty. Flynn watched as the breeze ran through her hair causing a few strands to fall into her face, and he suddenly had the urge to bring his hand up and brush them back behind her ear. She was smiling again, he really, really liked when she did that. Her eyes seemed to light up as she stared at the scene before her, taking in the evening and all its surroundings; the brightly coloured lights glowing from below, the sound of laughter, the smell of hot doughnuts and popcorn, the feel of the warm summer breeze blowing around them, all in contrast to the quiet, still stirrings of the mountains in the background, seemingly unpopulated but not alone. "Yeah," Flynn said quietly, not taking his eyes off her. "It's a really beautiful view." She turned back to face him and realised he was staring at her, but not like other guys did, it was almost as if he was staring at her...in awe. She gave him a small smile and he seemed to realise what he was doing and immediately cleared his throat and turned away, clearly embarrassed, and for a while they shared an awkward silence as the wheel began its second rotation. 

 

"I'm Eve," by the way, she finally said, holding out a hand. "Eve Baird."

As their carriage rocked slowly to the wheel's highest point, Flynn took her hand and smiled. "Flynn Carsen," he said. The second their hands touched, the carriage jerked and the wheel halted abruptly. "Woah," Flynn's hand tightened on hers, "please tell me what I really hoped wouldn't happen didn't just happen?"

Eve peered over the her side of the carriage and saw others doing the same, all confused as to what had happened, concern on the faces of those higher up. She leaned forward slightly, off her seat, and saw a uniformed woman running into the booth where their controller had been sitting, but as she did so the carriage rocked even more and she heard Flynn give a little shout. "Could you- could you not?" he called out to her. 

She flipped her head round and saw he'd curled into himself, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed. "Crap. Sorry," she muttered, immediately sitting back down. "Are you okay?" she winced as she looked him up and down, feeling like she was asking a stupid question. 

"Yep, no, fine," he replied through gritted teeth. "It's fine. We have a few metal bars to protect us from the laws of gravity, just a couple pieces of metal to prevent us from tipping out of the carriage and falling hundreds of feet to the ground where we'll sustain a dozen injuries, break several bones including our spines, probably crack open our heads and/or most likely meet our death."

Eve blinked at him. "Wow. You really don't like heights, huh?" He shook his head. He was shaking slightly now and his breathing had become quick and shallow. Okay, that was good, she knew how to deal with that. "Hey," she tried to meet his gaze. "Flynn? Look at me?" When he shook his head again, with his jaw clenched, she slowly brought her hand up to his cheek and cupped it, brushing her thumb over his jawline, feeling the faint growth of stubble.  _Woah_. She really liked that. Her own breath caught in her throat at their contact and she half chided herself for being distracted when he clearly needed her help. At her touch Flynn's gaze shot right to her, his big round eyes meeting her blue ones. "Hey," she smiled, "there you are. Hi."

He managed to give her a small smile in return. "Hi," he replied, his voice a little hoarse though his breathing was beginning to even out. 

"So, tell me about your friends down there," she whispered. "Or are you really friends? I mean, if they made you do this?"

"No they are. I decided to do it, they just pushed me," he winced at his choice of words, given their predicament. "I said I could do it and they said no you won't Flynn, you hate heights. That just made me want to do it even more. I don't being told I can't do something."

"I know that feeling."

"It's a guy thing. I can't really explain it."

"Oh don't worry, I know all about guy things," she replied earning a smirk from him. "Not that! I just mean I've spent a lot of time around guys, my work is a very male-dominated field. Anyway, you were saying, your friends?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, well there's Jake, he's a historian, works with me at the Library - I work at for the Metropolitan Library in New York, I'm just based in Portland right now - oh and Jake teaches an Art History course at the university. Then there's Ezekiel, he's...got a bit of a past but is essentially a good guy when he wants to be. We decided that he'd be very useful to our security so we offered him a job a couple years ago. He's very technical. I- they _are_  my friends though. I mean I'm not very good at that stuff but I know what it's like to not have friends and they are not that."

"So how come you're all here. Are you on dates or something?" she inquired, letting her hand drop to his forearm.

"No," he grinned a little. "I haven't had a date in a while. Ezekiel likes a challenge and thriller rides so this place is kind of perfect for him. Jake likes the atmosphere, I think it reminds him of home - he's from Oklahoma, he talks about there being a lot of town fates and stuff like this."

"And you?"

"They asked me to join them. I would've just been stuck doing work or sitting at home alone otherwise. I used to do that a lot, I'm not a very social person but I'm trying to...put myself out there a little more now I have these guys. I'm sorry, I sound really lame don't I?" he frowned, suddenly aware he was being very revealing but somehow not feeling as exposed as he might have done with anyone else. _There was something about her_. 

"Oh trust me you don't. I've spent most of my life doing the same thing, burying myself in work. I'm very comfortable by myself. I know some people find that weird but...I don't."

"Right?!" Flynn couldn't help but smile at her again, he was beginning to like her very much. "So what do you do?"

"Me?" Eve's eyes widened a little as though she'd been caught out, "I um, I work for NATO."

"Cool. What division?" Flynn asked with intrigue.

"Uh Counter Terrorism," she replied before adding, "That doesn't weird you out?"

Flynn furrowed his brows at her. "No. Why would it?"

Eve shrugged. "I dunno...just people."

"Ah, that age ol-" Flynn stopped abruptly when the carriage jolted again and consequently began to swing. As though it was a reflex, he immediately gripped Eve's hand, his breathing becoming erratic once again. 

With her free hand, Eve began rubbing his back up and down, barely concerned with the nails that were digging into her. "It's okay, it's okay," she said soothingly. "I need you to look at me Flynn," she said firmly. This time he did so without hesitation, eyes locking with hers. "Now take a deep breath in for me...and out. And again, in...and out," she guided him, until he began to relax. 

"Thank you. And sorry," he murmured once he'd caught his breath. 

"It's alright. I'm just glad I'm the one you got in the carriage with," she told him.

"Really? You're not annoyed at me?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course not."

"Oh. Well thanks again."

"Stop saying thank you, Librarian," she grinned. Flynn smiled at the name, it was logical since that's what he was but somehow the way it sounded when it rolled off her tongue was...different. Her gaze drifted to the side of him and she squinted as she peered down at the crowd gathering below the ride. "Hey I think I see Cassandra. See I knew coming up here would be a good idea," she smiled proudly at herself.

"Where?" Flynn asked, beginning to turn around.

Eve swivelled him back round again. "Don't look down."

"Oh. Yeah," he gave a small laugh. "Probably a good idea. So, hang on" he said, getting distracted, "if you're with NATO how come you're in Portland? I didn't know there were so many threats here."

"There aren't," she chuckled. "I'm on leave. I met Cassandra a couple years ago at a conference on bioweapons, she was working for a slimy boss and was drowning her sorrows at the hotel bar, which was the same hotel I was staying at. We started talking and we've been friends ever since. When I told her I was on leave and was coming home for a while she begged me to come visit her. We're very different in a lot of ways but she's a really good friend to me."

"That's nice. She sounds nice," Flynn commented.

"She is. It's still kinda new to me though, I never really had close girlfriends," she said.

"Is that because you knew about guy things?" Flynn smirked.

"Shut up," she retorted, though she too was grinning. As the two sat laughing, the carriage shook again, more gently this time. "I think we're moving," Eve told him, noticing his grip on her hand had tightened again. "It's gonna be okay," she gave him a heartfelt smile. She gently pulled her right hand out of his left and instead slipped her left into his right, lacing their fingers together when he smiled, as if to reassure her he was okay with the move. For the next couple of minutes both sat back and enjoyed each other's company and the small, stable swings of the carriage.

* * *

When they were back at the entrance to the ride and it was their turn to leave it, Flynn hopped out and held a hand out to assist Eve, which she gratefully accepted. 

"Sorry about that folks," the attendant said, "I know you had it the worst."

"Oh it wasn't so bad," Flynn smiled at Eve. 

Eve smiled back and looked away, cursing herself for being so damn coy. _Why the hell was she suddenly acting like a 14 year old?_  Flynn placed his hand at the small of her back and led them down the clanky metal steps that lead to the attraction. As Eve turned to talk to him a wave of auburn came flying at her. "Eve!" Cassandra exclaimed, hugging her and sandwiching a giant neon pink teddy between them. "Oh thank god you're okay! I heard everyone talking about the wheel and when I got closer I saw you at the top and I was so scared! You are okay right?!"

"Yes Red, I'm fine," Eve assured her.

"Oh good," Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. "'Cause this whole thing was my idea and if anything happened to you-"

"Cassandra," Eve said more firmly. "I'm _fine_. Honest. Stop worrying." 

"Okay," the redhead nodded, still frowning a little. Apparently realising they weren't alone she turned to Flynn a second later and smiled. "Hello." 

"Hi," he smiled back. 

"Oh," Eve shook her head, realising introductions were yet to be made, "Cassandra this is Flynn, we rode the wheel together. Flynn this is Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you," Flynn held out a hand and bowed his head a little when she took it, earning a little giggle from her.

"You too."

 

"Flynn! Hey Flynn!" a voice called a moment later. Flynn looked up and followed the voice to a plaid shirt wearing man who was walking alongside another guy in skinny jeans and a hoodie. 

"Hey guys," he replied, raising his hand in a small wave. 

"There y'are man. We were worried for a second," the first man said. 

"Yeah, we weren't sure if you'd had a heart attack being up that high," said the second, Eve noticed he had an Australian accent.

"Ha ha," Flynn replied sarcastically. "For your information, I rocked it. Ask Eve," he motioned to the blonde next to him. "Oh! This is Eve," he added quickly. "We shared the carriage. This is her friend Cassandra." He pointed to the guy in the plaid shirt, “Jake," he introduced, "Ezekiel," he gestured to the other.

"Sup," Ezekiel nodded.

"Hey darlin," Jake smiled and shook Cassandra's hand and Eve swore she saw other girl blush. "How you doin'?" he said to Eve, taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you guys. And he's right by the way, he was very cool the whole time we were up there," she exchanged a small smile with Flynn who was very grateful she was going along with his tale. 

"Didn't know you had it in you Carsen. I'm actually impressed. Next thing, we've got to get the cowboy to brave the House of Mirrors," Ezekiel said.

"Would you stop with that man?!" Jake cried in frustration. "I told you no."

"Flynn did his thing," Ezekiel argued back. 

"I'm _not_  doin' it," Jake said firmly. "Those places are freaky and do you know how many creepy things have happened throughout history that had to do with mirrors?"

"Yeah, yeah, someone did something in history and you've read about it. I get it. Heard it way too many times. Do not think that is gonna get you out of it. What do you say?" Ezekiel directed at Cassandra.

"Me?!" her eyes grew impossibly wider. "Uh, well..."

"Don't put her on the spot man," Jake scolded, continuing the bickering. 

"They do this a lot," Flynn told Eve who'd been watching their exchange like it was a game of tennis. "It's kinda their thing."

She nodded in understanding before replying, "I've gotta say, I'm not sure how being around this has _helped_  you be with people."

"I'm kinda wondering that myself now," Flynn chuckled then leaned closer to her. "They're actually really nice guys when they're not arguing. So like, 20% of the time." Eve laughed with him, unable to ignore the fluttering in her stomach when his smile displayed his dimples. _Oh he was really kind of cute in an adorable cute way that was really cute. Dammit._

 

"Hey," Flynn said loudly to end the quarrel that was ongoing. "Uh, are you guys all done here?" he asked Eve and Cassandra, "Because we were thinking of grabbing a bite to eat-"

"We were?" Ezekiel frowned, confused. 

"Yeah," Jake nodded along, giving his Australian friend a pointed glare, clearly the only one who understood where Flynn was going with his query. 

"Oh yeah," Ezekiel conveniently remembered. "Yeah we were going to...the place...with food," he said, as Jake rolled his eyes. 

Ignoring them both, Flynn turned back round to the girls. "Wanna join us?"

Eve looked at Cassandra. "You done Red?" she asked. 

"I think so. I don't think I can hold anymore anyway," she gestured to the numerous cuddly toys in the bag she was holding. 

"Okay," Eve laughed at her before looking back at Flynn, "we'd love to join you."

"Great," he seemed to give a relieved sigh. "My car's in the lot, we can take that, unless you'd be more comfortable following behind in yours?" 

Despite how much she liked Flynn already, Eve was well aware that they'd just agreed to spend the evening with three strangers. "Yeah, if you don't mind. Kinda don't wanna leave my car out here anyway."

"Don't blame ya," Jake chimed in. "I had a flat the other day when I was parked outside of work. There's no one even around there but somehow it happened."

"Uh yeah," Ezekiel drew out. "I might have been testing out a new toy," he confessed. 

Jake's face fell and his jaw clenched. "Jones!!" 

"I didn't mean to!" he cried. The two continued bickering as Cassandra walked alongside them giggling.

 

Flynn and Eve followed behind, arms unconsciously brushing against each other as they walked. "They really _are_  like that all the time," Eve commented, gesturing to the boys in front.

"You get used to it," Flynn replied. "Hey," he reached out for her hand and pulled them both to a stop. "I um...I'm really glad you accepted the invitation to join us." He cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze as he spoke, and Eve grinned at how nervous he looked. _Cute cute cute._

"Well I'm really glad you invited us," she replied with a small smile. 

"You are?" he finally looked up at her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Oh. And you know I hope you know I'm not just- like I'm not trying to just hit on you or anything, I asked because I- I like you, and I know we've only just met but uh, yeah. And also I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for what you did up there," he rambled, motioning to the still illuminated wheel. "I just uh- it was really great and...cool of you to not tell the guys what really happened." He took a deep breath, apparently finishing his speech. 

"Um...you're welcome," Eve simply answered, finding his nervous stuttering completely endearing. "I really am glad that you're okay, and uh..." ( _Well if he was putting himself out there)_  "...I like you too." She tried to push aside her own nerves which had apparently crept up into her throat and made it dry, and hoped her cheeks weren't as flaming red as she felt they were. Apparently not expecting that answer, Flynn merely blinkered at her, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "It wasn't all me by the way," Eve continued. "You did a lot of that yourself, you were great. Facing your fears isn't easy but you were really brave."

"Thank you," Flynn whispered, eyes gazing deep into hers as though he was searching for something. _They were beautiful. He could get lost in them._

"Now," she said, stepping closer to him, "I feel like I need to be brave too." Flynn furrowed his brows and tilted his head questioningly. Instead of giving him a vocal reply, Eve gripped his jacket and pulled him against her, pressing her lips against his before he knew what was happening. Flynn's heart pounded against his chest and his shoulders sagged as he melted into her. Eve meanwhile could not have anticipated the sensations that erupted from her stomach and were now surging like a current through her body. His lips were so soft, his stubble lightly grazed her skin and she found herself wanting more. Thus, when she finally, and reluctantly, pulled away and rested her forehead against his, both took a while to catch their breath. 

"That-" Flynn panted, "that was really really brave."

Eve closed her eyes and laughed softly before letting him go and straightening out his jacket. "Come on Librarian," she bumped his shoulder. "I don't believe this night is over yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
